a Story Under The Umbrella
by SooBabySoo12
Summary: [CHANBAEK][ONESHOOT] Hanya kisah tentang dunia insan bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dimana sebuah payung yang menjadi saksinya. /Bad Summary/


Haksan Park, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 11:17 KST

AUTHOR POV

Setelah sekian lama tak menginjak kota Seoul, namja mungil bersurai magenta itu kembali kesini, Ia memilih menginjakkan kakinya di taman ini. Rintik hujan terus menimpa payung bening yang namja itu gunakan untuk berlindung, menatap nanar setiap sudut-sudut taman yang kini sangat sepi karenanya—karena hujan. Kepulan asap tipis keluar dari sela-sela mulut tipisnya, udara sekitar sedikit membuat si mungil menggigil pelan, tapi tidak membuatnya berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Entah mengapa namja itu tersenyum simpul, mungkin Ia tengah mengenang ingatan manisnya di sini, hingga suara kecipak genangan air yang dilewati seseoranglah yang membuatnya tersadar. Langkah itu terhenti ketika jarak mereka terlampai dekat dan suara berat khas seorang namja terdengar kemudian,

"Byun… Baekhyun…?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **SooBabySoo12 Present**

 **Tittle:  
A STORY UNDER THE UMBRELLA  
[OneShoot]  
**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Jeno**

 **Rated: T  
**

 **Genre:  
Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:  
Hanya kisah kecil diantara dua insan bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, dimana sebuah payunglah yang menjadi saksi bisunya.**

 **Disclaimer:  
Semua cast Cuma minjem, EXO and Jeno milik Tuhan, keluarga, dan SM.**

 **P.S: Ini ff oneshoot lomba Soo di salah satu OA line EXO's OTP wkwkwk, iseng-iseng dipost ajaaa moga suka :***

* * *

.

.

.

 **WARNING:**

 **TYPO LIKE A PRO, YAOI-BL-BXB**

 **SIDER NOT ALLOWED! BIASAKAN TINGGALKAN LIKE OR REVIEW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Tower, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 09:20 KST

AUTHOR POV

Tut…tut….tut….

Bunyi nada sambung terdengar samar dari handphone yang ditempelkan di salah satu kuping lebar milik seorang namja tinggi bersurai hitam legam. Matanya terpejam erat dengan kening yang mengerut, berharap cemas nada sambung itu berubah menjadi suara yang Ia ingin dengar,

 _KLEK_

" _Ne? Yeoboseyo?"_ sapa suara yang berada di seberang telepon sana,

Namja itu segera membuka matanya dan manik onyx miliknya pun terlihat, "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah meneleponmu empat kali, Kyung…"

"Mianhae, Chanyeol-ah… handphoneku disilent, dan tadi ada pelanggan menyebalkan." Ucap namja bernama Kyungsoo itu dengan nada kesal,

Ia tertawa mendengar curhatan namja ditelepon itu, "Menyebalkan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jangan tertawa! Ah! Pokoknya dia menyebalkan, hanya membeli satu jenis roti tapi bertanya padaku hampir seluruh nama roti di kios ini, lalu dia juga sedikit menggodaku…" rengeknya diakhir cerita,

Namja tinggi bermarga Park itu menggeser posisi duduknya di bangku besar khas pimpinan, "M-mwo? Memangnya dia belum tahu kalau kau itu milikku, huh? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia cukup tampan untuk menyandingiku?" sungut Chanyeol diikuti decihan dan kikikan kecil dari Kyungsoo,

"Hm… bagaimana ya… kalau dilihat baik-baik… dia lebih seksi darimu, yah well… kulitnya yang eksotik itu membuatnya terlihat seperti itu—seksi." Goda Kyungsoo masih terkikik,

"Yya! Park Kyungsoo! Tunggu aku! Pokoknya diam di situ, aku akan segera menyusul kau sekarang, aku ingin mengembalikan lagi reputasi ketampananku dimatamu. Jangan bergerak satu inchi pun, arasso?" gelak tawa terdengar dari sebrang sana, "Jangan tertawa! Aku serius." Lanjutnya menekankan dengan nada yang sengaja di galak-galakan,

"Arasso, arasso, aku akan menunggumu. Jadi cepatlah kemari sebelum aku menyampirkan apronku dan pulang."

PIP

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya, menyampirkan jas berwarna cokelat susu yang semula berada di sandaran bangkunya ke salah satu lengannya. Setelah dirasa siap, Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangnnya menuju lift yang saat itu kebetulan terbuka,

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park, Anda ingin pergi kemana sepagi ini?" tanya seorang namja berdimpel manis dengan balutan jas rapih ketika tak sengaja bertemu di dalam lift,

"Selamat pagi Yixing-sshi, eum, aku melupakan beberapa perlengkapan yang seharusnya kubawa untuk rapat siang nanti." Bohong Chanyeol padanya,

Namja bermarga Zhang itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Lho, memangnya kemana Sekretaris Oh? Kenapa Anda sendiri yang mengambilnya?"

"Oh, kebetulan kemarin dia resign karena ingin menikah dengan tunangannya di China dan melanjutkan perusahaan mertuanya di sana. Lalu sekretaris penggantinya baru akan datang besok." Jelasnya dan kali yang sebenarnya, kemarin sekretaris bernama lengkap Oh Sehun itu memang mengajukan resignnya kemarin,

"Wah, benarkah? Aku tak menyangka namja dingin tanpa ekspresi itu sudah memiliki tunangan dan bahkan sekarang akan menikah." Sanggahnya, kemudian senyuman jahil menghiasi bibir namja berdarah China itu, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri, Tuan Park?"

"Eh?"

"Kapan saya mendapat undangan pernikahan dari Anda, hm?" goda Yixing membuat Chanyeol tertawa kikuk,

"Jangan menggodaku, Yixing-sshi, kau juga belum memberiku undangan pernikahanmu dengan tunangan kayamu sekaligus sahabat baikku itu ngomong-ngomong." Elak Chanyeol dengan smirk khasnya dan Yixing segera memerah,

"Anda memang paling bisa memutar keadaan, Tuan Park."

"Dan semua itu aku perlajari dari Kim Joonmyeon, tunangan kesayanganmu."

TING

Dentingan lift yang terbuka mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, Chanyeol dan Yixing berpisah di lantai dasar. Chanyeol bergerak cepat menuju pintu utama kantor, semua karyawan yang berpas-pasan dengannya pasti membungkukkan badan hormat karena dirinya yang merupakan Presdir perusahaan ini, Park Group. Setelah memerintahkan salah satu valet kantor untuk membawakan mobilnya ke lobby, Ia pun berdiri termenung menatapi rintikan hujan yang mengguyur rata tiap-tiap sudut halaman kantor bagian luar sana. Chanyeol menghela napas, kepulan asap tipis menyambangi mulutnya,

"Dan tanpa terasa musim hujan telah datang lagi." Gumamnya pelan, "Hujan?" Chanyeol tertawa pelan nan miris, entah mengapa Ia mendadak mengingat kenangan masa lalunya dan senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya kemudian, "Kuharap kau tidak melupakan payungmu."

.

.

.

SRAASH BRUUSSHH

Hujan mendadak turun dengan sangat lebat ketika seorang namja bertubuh mungil baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari salah satu kedai Ramyeon tempat Ia kerja paruh waktu, Ia tak bisa memungkiri kebodohannya yang selalu saja lupa membawa payung usang miliknya, walaupun payung itu sudah tak berkondisi baik, tapi setidaknya bisa melindungi kepalanya dari guyuran hujan—hanya kepala, selain itu badannya akan tetap basah karena ujung-ujung payungnya yang tidak lagi merekat baik. Namja itu mempercepat larinya, dan pendopo sebuah taman yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari tempatnya adalah pilihan terbaik.

Di saat yang sama, terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah berjalanan cepat dengan wajah yang tertutup payung. Ia mengambil jalan memutar agar supir suruhan ayahnya tak menemukannya, Chanyeol bukanlah anak manja yang haus akan lebel orang kaya, walau sepenuhnya Ia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Park sekalipun. Hujan semakin lebat mengguyur, Chanyeol terus melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba saat Ia melewati sebuah taman, matanya menangkap sosok namja mungil yang tengah menggigil di sebuah pendopo taman, entah magnet apa yang dimiliki olehnya dapat membuat sosok Chanyeol yang cuek beralih menjadi peduli, ya, Chanyeol membelokan langkahnya menuju pendopo, mendekati sosok menggigil itu,

"Hei, kau lupa bawa payung?" tukas Chanyeol setengah berteriak agar suaranya tak dikalahkan oleh gemericik hujan, namja mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan setelahnya gelengan pelan dari kepalanya pun tercipta sebagai jawaban 'tidak',

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini?" Ia kembali menggeleng, melihat itu Chanyeol mendengus, "Huh, kenapa hanya menggeleng? Setidaknya ucapkan tidak." Mendadak namja mungil itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sedikit basah dari tasnya, Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sana, setelahnya Ia pun menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah berpuluh kali lipat,

'Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan. Aku Tuna wicara.'

Itulah tulisan yang tertera di sana, membuat si jangkung segera menunduk malu atas kelakuannya, "Ma-maafkan aku, a-aku tidak tahu." Cicit Chanyeol dan namja itu membalasnya dengan senyuman, Ia kembali menuliskan sesuatu,

'Gwaenchanha. Namaku Byun Baekhyun.'

"A-aku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol, lalu aku juga akan memanggilmu Baekhyun." Mereka saling berjabat tangan, Baekhyun tak habis-habisnya tersenyum pada Chanyeol, karena merasa dirinya tidak direndahkan seperti banyak orang lakukan padanya acap kali berkenalan.

'Senang berkenalan denganmu, Chanyeol.'

.

.

.

Hongdae Street, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 10:12 KST

Chanyeol menghela napas berkali-kali, jarinya bermain disekitar kemudi dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada kaca mobil bagian depannya yang berhias swipper bergerak kesana-kemari menyingkirkan air hujan. Traffic jam tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sudah 30 menit lebih Ia terjebak di perempatan Hongdae.

Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt

Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju handphone dan segera Nampak 'Appa Calling' tertera di displaynya,

PIP

"Ne, Appa, waeyo?"

" _Appa dengar sekretarismu mengajukan resign, Yeol, apa benar?"_ tanya suara Appanya dari sebrang sana,

"Ne, Appa tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan penggantinya dan besok Ia akan muncul di kantor." Jelas Chanyeol lembut,

" _Oh syukurlah… Appa lega mendengar itu, usahakan jaga kesehatanmu, arasso? Nasib perusahaan ada digenggamanmu."_ Petuah Tuan Park

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, "Tenang saja Appa, selagi ada Kyungsoo di sampingku, aku akan selalu sehat. Kau tahu kan betapa cerewetnya dia kalau aku telat makan satu detik pun?" mendengar itu Tuan Park juga ikut tertawa,

" _Kyungsoo memang yang paling daebak."_ Pujinya masih tertawa,

"Oh iya, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kedai rotinya, apa Appa ingin menitipkan salah satu handmade lezatnya?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Appa titip croissant!"

"Got it!"

PIP

Chanyeol masih terus tersenyum sesaat percakapan itu berhenti, untuk ribuan kalinya Ia terpikir bagaimana bisa hubungannya menjadi begitu akrab dengan sang Appa, mengingat dirinya yang dulu bahkan tak pernah mau menatap muka Appanya satu detik pun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum simpul seraya menatapi lelehan air hujan yang membasahi kaca mobilnya,

"Semoga aku kembali bertemu denganmu."

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

Byun Baekhyun, entah takdir apa yang mempertemukanku dengan namja luar biasa itu, Ia mengidap tuna wicara sejak berumur 12 tahun karena kecelakaan mobil yang menyebabkan lehernya patah dan pita suaranya terluka. Ia benar-benar sosok yang sangat luar biasa, menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya yang tinggal bersisa satu pasca kejadian naas tersebut dengan melakukan kerja paruh waktu dibeberapa kedai dan kios selepas kuliah. Katanya, Ia cukup kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kerja mengingat dirinya yang tuna wicara, tapi beberapa kedai mau memperkerjakannya, walaupun hanya menjadi buruh cuci sekalipun, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tulus.

'Setidaknya adikku bisa makan dan aku senang.'

Tulisnya dibuku—kami melakukan hal itu karena aku belum mahir menggunakan bahasa tangan—saat itu membuatku tertegun, kedua orang tua Baekhyun telah meninggal dunia lepas kejadiaan naas tersebut, hanya meninggalkan adiknya, Byun Jeno yang kini berumur 14 tahun, berbeda 6 tahun dari Baekhyun. Kami berdua sering bertemu di pendopo taman Haksan sejak pertemuan pertama kami, Baekhyun selalu saja tersenyum tiap kali aku datang membawakan sweater dan payung untuknya. Seminggu pertemuan begitu meninggalkan makna mendalam khususnya untukku, kami suka membagi cerita masing-masing, seperti halnya sekarang,

'Kenapa kau tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan appa-mu?'

Tulis Baekhyun setelah selesai mendengarkan curhatanku seputar masalahku, aku mengangkat bahu, "Karena bagiku musik adalah hidupku yang sebenarnya, dan bisnis bukanlah diriku." Tukasku santai karena memang itulah adanya, mengambil jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis pun itu pilihan appaku bukan kemauanku, Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian Ia kembali berkutat pada kertasnya,

'Musik memang dirimu, tapi Orang tua adalah belahan jiwamu. Appamu pasti bersedih.' Aku terdiam melihat tulisan itu, Baekhyun melanjutkan, 'Appamu melakukan ini semua tentu berpulang untukmu juga. Ia tak mau anaknya susah. Lihatlah dari sudut pandangnya sekali-kali.' Tulisan kertas berikutnya, 'Musik bisa menjadi hobi sampinganmu, membuat orang tua bahagia jauh lebih penting.'

Aku masih terdiam, tiba-tiba Baekhyun meraih kedua tanganku dan membuat telapaknya mengepal dan setelahnya Ia angkat—pose semangat—dan bibirnya bergerak mengucap kata 'hwaiting' tanpa suara. Kemudian aku pun tersenyum, kuletakkan tangan kananku di pucuk rambutnya dan mengusaknya pelan,

"Setelah ini aku akan berbicara dengan Appa, kau senang?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk semangat.

Dan seperti sebuah sihir, semenjak itu aku menjadi dekat dengan Appaku. Omongan Baekhyun yang menyuruhku untuk melihat dari sudut pandangnyalah yang membuatku memahami maksud dan keinginan Appa yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin melihatku sukses mengingat aku harapan satu-satunya penerus perusahaannya, mengingat aku satu-satunya keluarga yang Ia miliki—Eommaku sudah meninggal sejak aku dilahirkan. Kucoba dengan perlahan mengakrabkan diri dengannya, namun ketika aku sudah berangsur akrab dengannya,

"Yeol… apakah Appa… boleh menikah lagi…?"

.

.

.

Hongdae Street, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 10:19 KST

AUTHOR POV

TIIIIN! TIIIIN!

Chanyeol mengeram kesal seraya menekan penuh emosi klakson mobilnya, traffic jam ini sungguh luar biasa membuang waktu, yang seharusnya sudah 20 menit yang lalu Ia berada di dalam kedai Kyungsoo, kini Ia malah masih berkutat dengan persneling serta kemudinya.

SRAASSHH BRUUUSH

Mendadak hujan kembali turun dengan lebat, namja tinggi itu semakin frustasi. Tangannya mengerat kuat di kemudinya,

'Sial!'

.

.

.

CHANYEOL POV

'Turuti saja kemauan Appamu. Pasti Ia sangat kesepian.'

Mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat jawaban dari Baekhyun setelah kuceritakan perihal Appaku yang ingin menikah lagi. Apa? Dia menyuruhku untuk menyetujuinya? Bagaimana bisa? Aku masih teramat sayang dengan eommaku walau tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa membiarkan Appa berpaling ke wanita lain adalah suatu kesalahan,

Aku mengeram pelan menahan emosi, "Kenapa kau menyetujuinya."

Baekhyun menuliskan jawabannya, 'Karena aku merasa sudah saatnya Appamu merasakan kembali jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama menyendiri."

BRAK!

"Kau jahat, Baek! Kau membiarkan Appaku melupakan eomma!" tukasku kesal setelah menggebrak tempat duduk kayu yang kami duduki, kemudian aku pun beranjak berdiri, menginginkan tak melihat Baekhyun yang tak seperti biasanya membuatku nyaman, namun langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyambar pinggangku,

GYUT

Baekhyun memelukku dari belakang, kemudian Ia menuliskan sesuatu dengan telunjuk tangannya di punggungku,

'Kajima'

'Mianhae'

'Chanyeol'

Ia sangat pandai membuatku luluh, dengan berat hati aku membalik badanku menghadapnya yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Aku mengusap sudut-sudut matanya yang digenangi air mata, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, Baek? Kau tahu kan kalau aku snagat menyayangi eomma?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Lalu kenapa?"

'Karena terpaku pada yang tiada itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka.'

DEG

Aku baru menyadarinya, kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun juga telah kehilangan orang tua, bahkan keduanya, dan kuyakin bahwa Baekhyun lebih mengerti perasaan kehilangan dibandingkan aku,

'Sudah saatnya Appamu mendapat pelipur lara, dia kesepian.' Baekhyun menunjukkan kertas yang lain membuatku segera menarik tubuhnya dan Ia pun terjatuh dipelukanku. Mengusap punggung sempitnya dengan lembut, seakan Baekhyun adalah barang berharga nan rapuh yang harus kujaga baik-baik. Bagiku… Baekhyun adalah segalanya, mungkin aku sakit hingga mengesampingkan fakta bahwasanya Baekhyun juga seorang namja, tapi yang terpenting bagiku Baekhyun selalu membuat nyaman dan berubah menjadi yang lebih baik. Dia… sempurna. Seperti replika malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan khusus untukku seorang.

Detik itu aku berikrar:

Aku mencintainya dan tak akan pernah membuatnya menangis.

.

.

.

Klining!

Bunyi notif line membuat telunjuk panjang milik Chanyeol menyentuh layar smartphonenya yang berada di handboard mobil. Matanya melirik sekilas si handphone pintar dari jalanan depan yang akhirnya mulai berjalan walau hanya sedikit, Kyungsoo, ternyata line itu berasal dari Kyungsoo,

 **Apa ekstra time dibutuhkan sekarang, Tuan Park? – 10:24**

Chanyeol memilih untuk melakukan free call dengan Kyungsoo, mengetik sambil menyupir adalah hal yang tidak baik, setidaknya Chanyeol merupakan pengemudia yang taat aturan. Nada sambung terdengar, Chanyeol mengenakan handsfree pada telinganya,

" _Senang mendengar suaramu setelah sekian lamanya menunggu, Tuan Park."_ Sapa Kyungsoo dari seberang sana,

"Ayolah, aku minta maaf, Hongdae benar-benar luar biasa, Kyung. Kau pasti tahu itu,"

" _Baiklah, berarti kau butuh ekstra time sekarang."_ Ucap Kyungsoo menyimpulkan,

"Baik, aku membutuhkan itu sekarang, apa kau bisa bermurah hati pada namja kesayanganmu ini, hm?" pinta Chanyeol dengan nada menahan tawa, dan terdengar decihan Kyungsoo kemudian,

" _Yah, kurasa apron untuk hari ini masih nyaman untuk kupakai. Jadi, cepat kemari sebelum aku benar-benar menyampirkannya."_

"Uh, kau memang yang terbaik! Saranghae, Park Kyungsoo…"

" _Cih, haha nado, Park Chanyeol."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat begitu gugup hari ini, kakinya terus digerak-gerakkan, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanya ketika Ia sedang gugup. Langit kelabu dan hujan masih setia menyelimuti sudut-sudut kota Seoul di akhir bulan September. Hari ini Chanyeol datang ke taman lebih dulu daripada jam sebelum-sebelumnya mereka bertemu—saat Baekhyun pulang dari kerja part time—karena semalam Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin menemui Chanyeol sebelum berangkat Part time. 30 menit telah berlalu, akhirnya sosok mungil itu terlihat tengah berlarian diantara rintikan hujan membuat si jangkung merasa lega dan kesal secara bersamaan,

'Mianhae' sanggah Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa tangan ketika telah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol, kini Chanyeol telah mahir menggunakan bahasa tangan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun,

"Kenapa kau suka sekali melupakan payung? Aku kan sudah membelikanmu payung tempo hari." Omel Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis sambil berpose maaf,

'Tadi aku kesiangan, jadi lupa bawa payung. Mianhae.'

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, dilihatnya rambut dan badan Baekhyun yang sedikit kebasahan oleh hujan, Ia pun melepaskan sweater yang Ia kenakan untuk digosokan di kepala Baekhyun agar si mungil tak terkena flu, Baekhyun hanya terdiam menikmati perlakuan Chanyeol yang memang begitu perhatian dengannya. Setiap perlakuannya membuat yang mungil selalu menyunggingkan senyuman bersyukur dan senang, senang dapat bertakdir dengan namja bernama Park Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

SRAAASHH

Hujan semakin lebat, Chanyeol telah selesai mengeringkan kepala Baekhyun dengan sweaternya. Dengan lucu Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menyembul diantara sweater yang menyelimuti sisi-sisi wajah sampingnya,

'Gomawo' ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara,

"Cheonma…" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun melebarkan senyumannya hingga mata sabitnya membentuk eye smile, melihat itu Chanyeol seketika terpesona, wajah manis Baekhyun benar-benar membuat tak bisa lagi menahan apa yang selama ini Ia tahan. Perlahan Chanyeol mengikis jarak antara mereka, hingga ujung hidung mereka salah bertemu, napas Chanyeol semakin terasa di wajah Baekhyun—bergemuruh hangat,

Chup

Dua benda itu akhirnya saling dipertemukan, kini Chanyeol telah menempelkan sempurna bibirnya di bibir Cherry milik Baekhyun. Tak ada perlawan, membuat si jangkung mulai memainkan bibirnya di sana, memberi lumatan kecil yang terkesan lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Ciuman pertama, terasa begitu hangat ditemani oleh bunyi hujan. Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya, bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu manis hingga membuatnya enggan untuk menyudahi, hingga akhirnya liquid bening yang menuruni pipi si mungil lah yang menghentikannya,

"Ba-Baek…? Kau…"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, cicitan tangisnya terdengar samar dari sana. Jarinya bergerak memberikan kata,

'Mianhae,'

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa minta maaf? Se-seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah lancang menciummu. Maafkan ak—" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman baju di dada Chanyeol, Ia menggeleng cepat menghentikan perkataan Chanyeol,

GYUT

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mencoba memberikan rasa tenang kepada si mungil yang sepertinya tengah kalut. Tangannya menepuk-tepuk berirama pundak Baekhyun layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang menenangkan anaknya,

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku menciummu, Baek…" ucap Chanyeol, "Itu karena…"

Chup

"Saranghae… neomu saranghae, Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya setelah mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun sayang, pada akhirnya Ia mengatakannya juga, mengutarakan perasaannya yang selama ini terus memburu. Hujan perlahan reda, lembayung senja mulai Nampak menghiasi langit yang menambah kesan hangat. Ya, sangatlah hangat… hingga tanpa Chanyeol ketahui bahwa itu adalah lembayung terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun.

Semenjak hari itu Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar.

.

.

.

Kedai Roti Kyungsoo, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 10:43 KST

PIP PIP

Chanyeol menekan remote kunci mobilnya, setelah berkutat penuh sabar dengan kemacetan akhirnya Ia sampai juga di tempat tujuan: kedai roti milik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tersenyum sesaat melihat bangunan itu dari luar, setelah dirasa cukup bernostalgia, Ia pun melangkahkan kemabli kaki panjangnya bergerak memasuki kedai.

.

.

.

 _KLINING KLINING_

"Ah selamat datang, Tuan Park…" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik ketika Tuan Park dan Chanyeol memasuki kedai tersebut,

"Aku datang, Kyungmi… dan seperti yang kujanjikan aku membawa anakku, Chanyeol." Ujar Tuan Park sembari memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol yang sedaritadi hanya menatap setiap sudut toko calon eomma barunya dengan pandangan malas,

"Senang bertemu dengannya, nak Chanyeol. Perkenalkan aku—"

"Eomma, siapa yang datang?" sahut suara yang berasal dari bagian dalam kedai tersebut,

"Oh, kemarilah nak, ada tamu special yang datang ke kedai kita."

SRET

Mata Chanyeol terhenti pada sosok namja bermata bulat yang terduduk dikursi roda, tangannya lincah memutar dua roda besar yang ada di sampingnya, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya,

"Annyeonghaseo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-yaaaa…" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada riang sesaat memasuki kedai, tak lama kemudian namja bermata bulat itu keluar dari balik tiraii ruang staff, tersenyum cerah sambil berjalan sedikit cepat mendekati Chanyeol, menyambutnya dalam pelukan,

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Yeol." Sanggahnya sambil tertawa pelan, Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo yang sedikit kurang keseimbang karena alat bantu kaki kanannya yang berbeda tinggi dengan kaki kirinya yang normal,

"Jangan berlari, ingat?" tukas Chanyeol memperingatkan, dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa,

"Kau berlebihan, kalau begini terus, kau tak akan pernah menikah karena mereka kira kita memiliki hubungan khusus, Yeol." Sungut namja mata belok itu sambil berjalan lambat menuju meja kasir,

"Biarkan saja, toh aku sudah berjanji akan terus menjagamu sampai menemukan orang yang cocok. Jadi cepat pertemukan aku dengan calonmu atau aku akan terus membujang sampai tua."

Kyungsoo mendecih, "Jaga bicaramu, ingatlah kalau malaikat suka sekali mengawasi. Jangan sampai hal itu tercatat olehnya, Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu aku akan meminta juga pada malaikat itu agar mencatat permohonanku supaya adik kesayanganku ini mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok." Tambah Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul kemudian,

TAP TAP TAP GYUT!

Kyungsoo menghamburkan pelukannya kebadan jangkung milik Chanyeol, "Gomawo… kau seperti sosok kakak kandung bagiku. Aku bersyukur pada eomma yang membuat kita dapat bertemu." Chanyeol tersenyum mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang, baginya sosok Kyungsoo seperti replika sosok mungil yang mendekapnya 5 tahun yang lalu,

 _KLINING KLINING_

"Apakah di kedai ini sedang merayakan valentine's?"

SRET

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi untuk didengarnya, matanya menatap penuh tanya pada namja yang kini berada tepat di ambang pintu dalam kedainya tersebut,

"Kau lagi." Sungut Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau kembali untuk membeli roti yang lain atau ingin belajar privat tentang keanekaragaman jenis roti?" lanjutnya pada namja berkulit tan itu yang sama sekali tak mengubah wajah datarnya satu inchi pun,

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, menatap Kyungsoo dan namja itu bergantian, Ia butuh penjelasan di sini dan beruntung Kyungsoo mengerti, "Dia namja yang kuceritakan tadi." Ucapnya berbisik dan Chanyeol pun ber-oh-ria, kemudian Chanyeol memperhatikan namja itu dari atas kebawah, masih pelajar? Yang benar saja! Ya, namja berkulit tan itu mengenakan baju seragam sekolah dengan bagian kemeja dalamnya yang dibiarkan keluar dari selipan celananya serta tas ransel yang bergelayut di salah satu pundaknya.

"Halo, perkenalkan aku—"

"Tolong berikan aku roti yang paling enak di sini, dan kali ini aku mau yang sungguhan, yang tadi kau berikan kurang enak!" cerocos namja tan itu mengabaikan uluran tangan Chanyeol dan memotong perkenalannya, sungguh namja yang tidak sopan.

"Hei bocah! Siapa namamu, eoh?" Panggil Chanyeol kesal, Ia membalik badannya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung, menoleh kesana-kemari dan kemudian menunjuk dirinya, "Kau bicara denganku?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, menahan luapan emosi atas namja kurang ajar tersebut, "Iya, kau! Masa aku bicara dengan roti?"

Ia memutar matanya, menghela napas berat dan setelahnya baru berucap, "Jongin." Dengan nada malas yang terdengar samar,

Chanyeol menjengit, "Mwo?"

Drrt! Drrt!

Handphone yang berada di saku jas Chanyeol bergetar, Ia pun memilih mengangkat teleponnya karena takut-takut itu telepon dari perushaan, dan benar saja, terlihat nama Kim Minseok, penasehat perusahaan,

PIP

"Ne, Minseok-sshi?"

" _Kolega rapat siang Anda yang bertolak dari Vancouver sebentar lagi akan sampai di kantor dalam 1 jam."_

"Oh, baiklah, saya akan segera kembali. Terimakasih, Minseok-sshi."

PIP

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, sepertinya taka da freetime untuk hari ini, salahkan jadwalnya yang selalu saja padat disetiap waktunya.

"Kyung…" panggil Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada namja tan bernama Jongin itu, "Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal,

"Rapat, ya? Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti, Yeol." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, setelahnya Ia berbalik badan menuju pintu kedai dan keluar.

"Cih, sok sibuk." Gumam Jongin,

"Aku mendengarnya, Pabo!"

KLAP

Pintu mobil tertutup kembali setelah Ia sudah berada di dalam, menghela napas sejenak kemudian memasukin kunci dan menyalakan mesin. Swipper masih setia bergerak menghiasi kaca depan mobilnya, mengingat rintikan hujan yang terus menuruni kota Seoul. Mendadak Ia teringat dengan perempatan Hongdae yang lebih terlihat seperti nereka menyedot waktu, dengan cekatan Ia pun mengambil jalanan memutar untuk kembali ke kantornya, Ia sudah hapal betul dengan jalanan di sekitar itu, karena sudah lebih dari setengah hidupnya Ia melewati tempat ini.

Taman Haksan

CKIIIT!

Mendadak Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya ketika melintasi taman tersebut.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol menatap kosong tak menentu arah, tubuhnya terhenyak duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan tangan yang memegang secarik amplop berwarna biru muda. Baru saja Ia mendapatkan kejutan dari rumah yang diyakini sebagai tempat dimana Baekhyun dan Jeno-adiknya tinggal, ibu pemilik rumah sewa itu mengatakan bahwa mereka telah pergi sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Baekhyun menghilang tanpa kabar, yang tersisa hanyalah secarik amplop yang kini sudah berada di tangannya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Chanyeol membuka amplop tersebut dan menarik isinya keluar,

' _Nado Saranghae, Park Chanyeol'_

Jawaban yang paling ingin Chanyeol dengar, tapi bukan melalui secarik kertas ini, melainkan keluar dari mulut namja yang Ia sayangi itu. Pekikkan tangis terdengar kemudian, terdengar amat menyayat dan penuh akan rasa sakit.

Satu hal yang Ia ketahui saat itu:

Byun Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

Haksan Park, Seoul, South Korea, September 22nd, 11:12 KST

Entah sebuah ilusi akan kerinduan atau apa, saat ini Ia tengah memperhatikan sesosok mungil yang berdiri di dekat pendopo taman Haksan yang tak sengaja Chanyeol lewati karena mengambil jalan memutar. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, perlahan jendela mobilnya pun diturunkan dan sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Ia mengambil payung yang berada di dashboard dan kemudian membuka pintu mobil serta memegarkan payung. Degup jantungnya seirama dengan langkah kaki yang Ia langkahkan, dan terasa semakin bergemuruh cepat ketika jarak hampir mendekati sosok itu, sosok namja berambut magenta dengan payung bening. Ribuan kenangan akan rasa takut mulai menghinggapi pikirannya,

TEP

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tepat dibelakang namja itu, menelan salivanya kasar untuk beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pita suaranya berdengung karena menyebutkan sebuah nama;

"Byun…Baekhyun…?" Nama yang sudah sangat lama terkubur di dalam pikirannya, nama yang selalu memberikan ribuan kesan mendalam,

.

.

.

SRET

Mata Chanyeol semakin terbelalak sesaat sosok mungil itu membalikkan badannya, bunyi rintikan hujan yang menghinggapi kedua payung itu terdengar. 5 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk sebuah penantian. Apakah malaikat yang dibicarakan Kyungsoo mendengar permintaan hati kecilnya 5 tahun yang lalu?

.

.

.

Namja mungil itu menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat eyesmile dimata sabitnya terbentuk, senyuman yang tak pernah bisa si jangkung lupakan walau telah 5 tahun lamanya tak bersua.

.

.

.

"Oeremanieyo… Park Chanyeol…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
